Fool's Luck
by KariHina94
Summary: Naruto and Sakura return from a mission and Sakura's tired of Naruto being so dumb and irresponsible. Oneshot


_**Fool's Luck  
**__by Karishma D. Kumar _

"Man, I'm bored." Naruto sighed.

"You _do _know that you're paying for all that Ramen, right?" Sakura asked Naruto; she wasn't going to let him weasel out of his debts. If he can't pay for it, he doesn't need to have a full belly.

"Let's do something, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said excitedly, ignoring her last question.

"You Baka!"

"What?" Naruto asked innocently and shrugged.

"Like you friggin' forget that we just got back from a mission!"

"Whatever…I'm gonna see if Sai'll come with me."

Sakura scoffed, and Naruto rose and disappeared. Then it dawned upon her that she'd have to pay for his Ramen.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!" She yelled irately.

X ~ 3 ~ X

"Yo, Sai! I was thinking we could do something fun together. I'm bored." Naruto suggested, standing at the front step of Sai's residence.

"Please leave me alone. I don't want a self-deluded dunce to keep me company truly not worth my time." Sai responded in sardonic monotone.

"Come on!" Naruto persisted.

"You know what?" Sai asked.

"What?" Naruto asked. Sai smiled wryly and slammed the door in his face. "Sai!" Naruto yelled. "Fine, I'll just go find somebody else to spend my time with." Naruto conceded defeat and scoffed.

X ~ 3 ~ X

"Look out here, Tenten." Neji warned sarcastically.

"Huh?" Tenten asked.

"That _delinquent, _Naruto, he's out there conspiring with Lee."

"Lee's still training, _like always_." Tenten responded.

"Well it doesn't matter. I don't really care, to be honest, do you?" Neji replied.

"My uncle is holding a small get together tonight with is "old buddies". How would you like to stay at my part of the Hyuga complex tonight?"

"Okay." Tenten said and shrugged as they begun to walk there.

X ~ 3 ~ X

"Hey, Lee. Are you up for doing something fun?" Naruto asked.

"Sure Naruto, you can join me if you want, or you can the super-cool-awesome hour training course I've created… BUT, only if you're a ninja who will exploit your potential to the fullest and only if you're ready." Lee replied, his eyes shining like bullets in the evening sun.

"No… I meant…wait a minute, are you saying I can't do your dumb little course?" Naruto responded.

"Hey! Don't you dare insult the ingeniously crafted course of mine!"

"Oh, boy." Naruto sighed exasperatedly and hit his head.

X ~ 3 ~ X

Naruto and Sakura sat alongside each other as they quietly sipped their Miso Ramen. Sakura hadn't forgotten about the last time she had to foot the bill for Naruto, but she glanced at him thoughtfully and noted, _'Naruto's not usually like this… is there something wrong?'_

Abruptly, Naruto turned Sakura and called, "Sakura-chan?"

"Hai? Naruto?"

"I know that you think I'm an idiot and that I'm annoying so I want to make it up to you."

Sakura raised her eyebrow curiously. Now this surely was not like him.

"Is this a trick?!" she asked.

"No… it's not, Sakura-chan," he assured nonchalantly.

"Hmm…" she said dubiously.

"What do you want?" She crossed her arms.

"Nothing, really," he insisted, "Look, I can do anything you want me to do. I'm your pet."

"A pet, huh?"

Sakura's eyes shifted to the horizon and seemed distant. A smirk was plastered on her cherry lips. She could just see it…

_ She's lying majestically, like a Queen on a white carriage, covered with Sakura blossoms and orange blossoms. She had a long snake-like whip in her hands and Naruto was heaving the heavy carriage––on his hands and knees. A devilish look filled her eyes as she whipped Naruto sadistically and roared, "Naruto! Faster! Faster, my slave! Oh yeah…" _

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, interrupting her pleasantly devious daydream.

Before she could respond, Kiba was approaching them and calling out, "Oi, Naruto!"

"Kiba, hey! What's up man?" Naruto waved.

"Yeah, so you up for a trip to the club?"

"Is Lee coming? I don't wanna be kicked out again––last time he destroyed the bar."

"No, don't worry about it. It's just me, Shikamaru, Akamaru of course and Neji."

"Great! Yeah, I'm game." Naruto exclaimed.

"Bye, Sakura-chan!" he waved as he ran off with Kiba and his dog.

"WHAT?!!" Sakura screamed incredulously. "Baka!" she yelled, as she realized once again she would have to foot the bill.

'_Wait…no … finally…. peace and quiet! Yes!'_ Sakura thought cheerfully.

Sakura walked home, happy and content in knowing that she would enjoy her afternoon.


End file.
